


Moriarty's Law

by luceskywalker



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (is that the ship name? I think so but I'm not entirely sure), Drama, F/M, Gen, Murphy's Law, Oneshot, Past Molliarty, Poor Molly, Pre-Reichenbach, Suspense, nothing goes right for her, things written in class that I pretend aren't fanfiction, things written in one go, things written on my iPad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceskywalker/pseuds/luceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's Law, n. The law of nature that states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Molly should have known that her night was only going to get worse when she stepped out of the hospital and into the pouring rain on the one day that week that she hadn't picked up her umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I wrote last week in English. We were only supposed to write 300 words but this got away from me a bit and ended up being 863 XD
> 
> This is set pre-Reichenbach, and will just be a oneshot. The conversation that they have after this finishes is what makes Moriarty deem Molly "not important". But I won't write that. I'll leave it to your interpretations.
> 
> Moriarty is in the public domain but this incarnation, as well as Molly Hooper, belong to Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and the BBC.

Molly should have known that her night was only going to get worse when she stepped out of the hospital and into the pouring rain on the one day that week that she hadn't picked up her umbrella. She turned the collar of her coat up and pulled the day's newspaper out of her bag and held it over her head, trying to shield herself from the torrent of water. Within moments the broadsheet's thin paper was completely sodden and useless for anything. Molly cast it into the nearby wastepaper bin with a sigh and resigned herself to getting wet. 

She took a moment to remove her watch from her wrist and to retrieve her phone from her coat pocket and after a bit of manoeuvring got them both into the pocket of her cardigan, where it would take longer for the rain's vicious claws to reach them. She stepped out to the edge of the curb and flung her arm out at every cab that passed. None of the vehicles stopped for her but they were all too happy to drench her with gutter water churned up by their wheels as they sped past.

After what seemed like an eternity a cab finally stopped for her and she gratefully got in, slamming the door against the icy droplets that were still trying to make their home on her person.

The ride seemed to be altogether too short for them to travel the distance from her work to her flat in this weather, but there they were. After finally managing to make her frozen fingers cooperate enough to pay the cabbie, Molly braced herself and got out of the car, dashing towards her front door. For a heart-stopping moment her fingers were unable to locate her keys in her bag and she thought she must have left them at work, but then she felt them and she yanked them out - pulling half the contents of her bag with them. She gathered the contents up and dumped them unceremoniously back into the bag, shoved the key into the front door and wrenched it around in the lock. Once inside she thought she would be home free, but that was not the case. There was a sign on the lift that said 'out of order'.

With a sigh Molly opened the door to the stairs and slowly trudged up the three storeys to her floor. By the time she made it down the hall and into her flat she was ready to crumple onto the floor and sleep for a week right there on her doormat.

But it was not to be. As soon as she stepped inside the hair on the back of her neck stood up. The TV was playing and she knew she hadn't left it on that morning. Molly crept down the hall to the lounge room, as quietly as possible changing the hold on her keys so that she could use them as a weapon if need be, and turned on the lounge room light before quickly stepping into the room and holding her keys out in a threatening way.

"Oh there you are darling. Good, I was starting to get worried."

Molly relaxed somewhat at the sound of the familiar voice coming from the sofa, but she still felt uneasy.

"Jim, what are you doing here? We broke up. I-I broke up with you."

"Does that mean I can't come and say hello? I wanted to apologise for the way I acted. I brought you these."

Jim got up from the sofa and walked towards her, holding out a bunch of sunflowers as he moved forwards. Molly took a step back as Jim came too close. She took the offered flowers slowly, as if it were a trap.

"Darling they won't bite. Do you like them?"

"Oh, I- yes. Yes, they're lovely. I'll just get some water for them."

She escaped to the kitchen, thanking God when Jim didn't follow her. She found a tall glass and filled it with water, slowly and methodically arranging the flowers in it as a way to procrastinate. He shouldn't be here. She had broken up with him but more than that, she had changed the locks.

"Sweetheart are you alright in there?"

"Yes, fine! Um- just putting the kettle on!"

Molly checked to make sure there was enough water in the kettle and flicked the switch. She picked the flowers up and went back out into the lounge room. The TV was off now and Jim was standing in the centre of the room, watching her intently. Molly placed the flowers on the coffee table and made herself look at his face, which was somehow different to the way she remembered. She gulped.

"Um, tea?"

"No. And I don't have time to play games, Molly, so let’s get to business."

His voice was hard. Even the edges of his Irish accent were unforgivingly sharp.

"You...You're here about him, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And neither of us is leaving this room until you tell me what I want to know."

Molly decided that she should never have got out of bed.


End file.
